Desperation
by SilverWolf313
Summary: This is the sequel to Inevitable. Finn begins to consider the most difficult challenge of being in love with a vampire: her immortality. Tensions build between Finn and Marceline and their relationship begins to dwindle, but to what lengths will the human be willing to go to assure that he doesn't lose her? Again, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bed felt cold and empty, as though all the comfort and warmth that the sheets used to provide for the human suddenly disappeared when he realized that Marceline wasn't lying next to him. He stretched his hands to the other side of the mattress and sighed as his fingers brushed only the cotton fabric. Finn grabbed the pillow out from under his head and hugged it to his chest; at least it was better than nothing.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to force his mind and body to rest, but it was all in vain. His thoughts were swarmed with images of the vampire, her voice ringing through his ears. Every time he inhaled he could taste her sweet breath on his tongue. He didn't think about what had happened just hours earlier when she had tricked him yet again, completely twisting his reality. The anger that had burned inside of him had been extinguished completely, and all that remained was the fact that he was uncontrollably in love with that girl, and there was nothing she could ever do to change that.

Finn kissed the pillow gently and squeezed it even tighter against him. He wanted nothing more than for Marceline to be there with him, to be wrapped safely in his arms. In frustration, he grumbled and threw the pillow across the room. "I can't sleep!" he complained.

Jake awoke from a sound sleep and looked around the room in a panic. "Finn? Are you okay, dude?" he yawned.

Finn pouted and crossed his arms. "No! No matter how hard I try, I won't let myself sleep."

The dog settled back into his drawer and closed his eyes. "Don't try so hard," he muttered.

"Well, it's Marcy's fault," the boy said. "She won't get out of my head. It's bogus."

Jake rolled his eyes and slowly struggled to jump out of his bed. He hit the floor with a loud thud, stretched his arms above his head, and made his way to sit next to his best friend. "I don't know why you're still bothering with that dame, man. After what she just did to you…I don't think it's very cool."

When he arrived home a couple hours ago, Finn told Jake the entire story of what had happened over the past few days. When Finn was at her house the dog had been worried sick and had called Marceline's phone several times to check up on his friend, and she had assured him that the human was safe. When Jake had found out about the trick that the vampire had pulled on Finn, he developed a new distaste for the girl.

"Well she apologized," Finn defended. "She knows that what she did was wrong and she feels really bad about it. I say it's alright."

The dog slapped a hand to his forehead. "You're blinded by love, bro! You have to try to snap out of it. That blood-sucker is bad news. She'll suck the life from you…literally."

"Knock it off, Jake! You know Marceline, and you know she's cool. Jeesh, she made a mistake! Just lay off it."

"Sorry, Finn. I just care about you and I'm worried. I won't bring it up anymore, okay? If she makes you happy…" he paused as though the words were venomous and needed to be approached with caution. "If she makes you happy then you should be with her."

Finn sighed and let himself fall backward onto his bed. "I don't know, man. Love is way too complicated. All I know for sure is that I love her, and that doesn't seem to change no matter what she does."

Jake thought for a moment. "Have you guys thought this whole thing through?"

Finn sat up as though it was a natural reaction to those words. "What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, dude. She's kind of immortal and you're…well you're human. She stays the same no matter how old she gets, and she's most likely going to live forever. You age every day you're alive, and you probably won't live much past a hundred." The dog exhaled slowly and tried to banish any thoughts of his friend's death. "I mean, you guys can't really be together for very long."

Finn sat in silence and contemplated this for a long while. It was a subject that had entered his mind before, but he always pushed it aside for fear of the answer. "I…I don't know." His words were shaky. "I brought up immortality with Marcy before, but that topic seems to make her really upset."

"You…you've asked her about it?" Worry coated every word. "Finn, don't you dare tell me that you've actually considered it for yourself."

"Well, I—"

"Finn!" Jake shouted. "Are you insane? Living forever is a fate that no one should ever have to face…EVER! Don't even think about it…just so you can be with that…that…vampire! Not cool, bro! Not cool!"

Finn's face flooded red with anger. "Who do you think you are, my mom? I make my own decisions, not you! Besides, I haven't even made up my mind yet. I only said I thought about it, not that I was for sure going to! Glob!"

"Oh…well still! Finn, you're my brother and I want you to be okay. I'm not trying to be a jerk; I'm just looking out for you. Just the thought of you being trapped here forever…it kills me, man. I just want you to think really super hard about stuff, okay? Promise?"

Finn held up his pinky and Jake did the same, then they twisted their fingers together. "I promise."

"Kay good," Jake muttered. "Now I won't be able to sleep because I'll be thinking about you and how stupid you can be sometimes." He made his way to his bed and hopped into it.

Finn lay back down and pulled the sheets up to his chin. His thoughts were flooded with a hundred questions, all of which lacked an answer. _Why is there a huge price to pay for every good thing in life? I love her so much…ugh! Why does she have to be immortal? Why does everything have to be so hard? _He slid out of bed and retrieved his pillow, then fall onto the mattress again. _I'll talk to Marcy about it tomorrow…_

He lay awake for hours, his mind racing. He could faintly hear Jake's heavy breathing as he slept. There was a sudden rush of wind that caused the human to shiver, and he sat up and looked around the room. He felt something cool and soft against his lips, the sweetness of strawberries dancing across his tongue. Marceline appeared in front of him, her lips molded around his, her body floating a few feet off the ground.

"Hello, human," she whispered as she pulled away. "I got bored and decided to fly in for a late night visit."

Finn smiled and put his hands on the vampire's hips to pull her closer. "Well that's good, because I was just thinking about how badly I wanted you here." His voice was hushed as not to wake his friend.

"Oh?" Marceline sat down next to her boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mhm." They sat in silence for a moment. Marcy decided to lie down and pulled Finn with her. They faced each other, their bodies pressed together, their arms draped loosely over each other. After a few minutes of complete stillness, Finn kissed her forehead gently, then brushed his lips against hers. He felt comfortable and a lot of the worry that had been pulling at his emotions all night was beginning to fade. As long as she was in his arms, he had no worries. Soon, Finn noticed that Marceline was beginning to drift off and kissed her awake. "If Jake catches you sleeping here we're both dead," he warned.

The vampire smiled. "I'll be gone long before he wakes up, trust me."

Finn nodded and pulled her body closer to his, then closed his eyes. It was only a few minutes before they were both fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn awoke to find his bed empty once again. He sighed and pulled the sheets off of him, then looked over at the drawers to find that Jake was already up and about. The sun was risen high in the sky, so the boy knew that it wasn't very early in the morning. He pursed his lips as the recent memories of the "warmth" and comfort that the vampire gave him came flooding into his head. Finn rolled his eyes as he realized that he missed Marceline already. _Love makes me too mushy._

"Hey, pal," he heard Jake say as the dog poked his head up through the square hole in the floor. "I'm makin' breakfast. I hope you're hungry, because I made a ton of food and I don't want to eat it all by myself. I mean, I could, but—"

Finn gave a laugh. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

He followed Jake down to the kitchen where there was a heaping pile of sausage and eggs waiting for him. Finn didn't hesitate to grab a plate and help himself to as much food as the plate could hold, then began to stuff forkful after forkful into his mouth. The dish was clean before Jake could take his first bite.

"Wowza," the dog said in awe. "You were hungry."

"Yeah," was all the human responded with. He remained seated at the table as his friend ate.

"So do you have plans to see that vampire today?" The words were muffled as he chewed.

"Her name is Marceline," Finn said hotly. "And I don't know." Then, as if to purposely irritate Jake, he threw in, "Probably."

The dog didn't offer a response and his facial expression remained unchanged. His gaze was fixated on his plate.

"What has been up with you lately, Jake?" Finn asked, frustration swimming through his voice.

Jake thought for a moment as though he was selecting his words carefully. "I don't know, dude. You and Marceline have been spending a lot of time together and stuff and…I just don't want you getting too attached. I don't think it's healthy, especially with her."

Finn clenched and unclenched his fists. "Well maybe I _want _to get attached to her! You know why, Jake? Because I _love _her!" Finn stopped suddenly and drew in his breath, as if he was surprised by the intensity of his own words. "You said last night that if she made me happy than I should be with her. What happened to that?"

"I've thought more about it and I realized that I was stupid for saying that. I'm not going to stand by and watch while my bro ruins his life. Nope, that would not be cool at all. It's my job to look out for my homies, Finn, and you're my best homie, so I have to look out for you extra carefully."

"W-well I don't need you to take care of me on this. I've made up my mind, and I chose to be with Marceline. I know what's good for me, and I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do."

Jake's mouth fell into a frown. "Whatever, man. I'm just trying to look out for you. If you don't want my help, then fine."

"Fine," Finn mimicked. He stood up quickly and walked overdramatically to the door. "I'm going to Marcy's house. Let me know when you're willing to accept me and Marceline's relationship." He placed his hand on the doorknob, realized that he was forgetting something, and sauntered over to the ladder to retrieve his pack from his room. When he returned, he opened the door slowly as he waited for Jake to say something more. He made his way outside when the words never came.

"Jake…thinking he can just…boss me around," the boy mumbled to himself as he walked, taking short, quick strides. The air was thick and humid, causing beads to sweat to form across his brow and upper lip. He heard the flutter and chirp of a bird but chose not to pay any mind to it. Instead, he kept his eyes at his feet and his mind caught in a web of thoughts and questions. Without thinking, he began to sing quietly.

_I know I can be angry._

_ I know I can be cruel._

_ I just wish you'd realize_

_ the only change I need is you…_

He arrived at Marceline's house, his breathing a bit uneven from the fastness of his pace. Finn lifted his hand to tap on the door, but it swung open before he could touch it. "He—" His voice was halted by the vampire's pale lips. He shivered as he felt her fangs brush against his mouth.

"Hey." She finished the word for him when she pulled away.

Finn stood there in awe. He was beginning to notice that Marcy was getting a lot more passionate lately. He didn't mind, of course, but it was an observation. "H-hey," he whispered in a daze.

She gave a slight chuckle of amusement, grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him inside. "So…" she began. Marceline wrapped her arms around Finn and brought him in closer. "What would you like to do?" There was a twang of seduction that waved its way through her voice, yet it was calm and subtle at the same time.

Finn thought hard for a moment, then gave his girlfriend a smile. "I think we should go out. I want to take you to a movie or dinner or on a picnic or…something."

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you want to take me on a date, human?"

"I—well, yeah." His voice squeaked a bit and he blushed.

The vampire grinned from ear to ear and squeezed Finn hard against her. "A picnic sounds pretty awesome."

He smiled and attempted to inhale as she continued to hold him tighter. It wasn't until the human began to choke that she released him from her grip.

"Oh…sorry. Sometimes I forget that you need to breathe," she admitted.

Finn took a moment to catch his breath, then struggled to say, "It's okay, Marcy." Another deep breath. "I'll go put together some food."

She nodded, a frown pulling down half of her mouth. She couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt toward her ignorance of Finn's fragile human state.

"It really is okay, Marceline." Finn made sure to repeat himself as his voice faded into the kitchen. He grabbed a plastic bag from inside one of the wooden cupboards and brought it with him to the refrigerator. He opened it to find a plethora of red foods displayed before him. With a shrug, the boy threw a few apples into the bag, followed by a handful of strawberries. There was a platter with carefully sliced chunks of bloody raw meat; a few of them went in to a zip lock baggie. Finally, Finn cut and wrapped two slices of red velvet cake. "Okay, I'm done," he called.

Marceline floated over to him and immediately wrapped her thin arms around his neck. "I really do have to get used to the fact that you're only human, Finn," she murmured.

He sighed and turned around to face her. "Honestly, Marceline, forget about it. You were just giving me a hug. Let's not make a big deal out of it. I'm fine."

She exhaled deeply and lifted the corner of his hat, then gently pressed her lips to his neck. Marcy pulled away for a moment, pulled her bottom lip in with her teeth, and then kissed his neck again. This kiss was long and drawn out, her lips resting idly on his skin. Suddenly she pulled away as though something startled her and crossed her arms in frustration. "Grrr…I…I can't even kiss your neck without wanting to…ugh!"

Finn took a step back, his body quivering slightly. "But you said you were fine with kissing my neck, remember? You tried it and said you were fine."

"I said I could do it. That doesn't mean that I still don't want to…It's just frustrating, Finn, okay? I love you and I want you to be safe and I can't be around you without having to fight the urge to drink your delicious human blood and…all because I have to be a stupid vampire!" Her eyes were beginning to swell with tears now.

Finn looked at her remorsefully. He could tell that she wasn't upset just because of this one incident. She had been holding this in for a while. He decided not to say anything, but to just back off and let her vent.

"It's not fair!" Her voice continually rose in volume. "I have to be immortal and have urges to eat people and…and…everything! And I had to fall in love with a human!"

Those words hit Finn like a dagger being thrust into his chest. A lump formed in his throat and he rubbed his fingers together to distract himself, doing everything in his power not to cry.

The vampire took in a few breaths to calm herself and brushed away a strand of pitch black hair from in front of her eye. She glanced at the human and her eyes grew wide as she observed his desperate attempts to hold in his emotions. "Oh, Finn…" she whispered, her tone weak with hurting. "Finn, I did not mean it like that. I just meant that because you're human, it's not fair to you. You have to deal with me and all the crap that comes with being a monster and…Finn I am so sorry. Please believe me when I say that it did not come out how I meant it."

The boy took a moment to respond, and then gave a nod.

Marceline hovered over to him and threw her arms around his neck, bringing him close. "I am just so sorry, Finn. I just have a lot bottled up inside that I don't get to vent often. Eternal life is so hard…but I am so happy that you are in it with me for a while," she added.

Finn rubbed her back with his fingers, then gave a shiver as he felt a cool drop of water land on his shoulder and seep through his shirt. He gave her body a squeeze, and then pulled back to kiss her forehead. "So how about that picnic?" he asked after a while.

Marcy sniffled and gave him a slight smile, then nodded. "I have the perfect spot."

Finn grabbed the bag of food, then reached out to take hold of the pale hand that was offered to him. He gripped it tightly, then followed the girl out the door. She looked over at him to display a wicked grin, and before he knew it they were ascending into the air. When they exited the mouth of the cave their altitude rose a bit higher. Finn gazed down at the world that was passing at rapid speed below his dangling feet and sucked in a fresh breath of air, as though he was trying to inhale the beauty of the surrounding world.

They landed in a small clearing of pine trees. Finn rubbed his eyes to clear them of the water that the wind caused, then sat down in the grass. He placed the bag beside him, the plastic that he was holding wrinkled from his tight grip. "This place is nice," he said as he unpacked.

Marceline simply nodded and then took a seat beside him. "Yeah, I like it. It's a nice place to go when you just want to be alone for a while."

"Yeah, I can see that." Finn stood up and walked along the edge of the trees, picking up sticks and bark as he walked. He returned with an armful of kindling and laid them in a pile at his feet. "Hey, Marcy, can you help me out with the fire, please?"

She snapped her fingers once, and suddenly the sticks went up in flames.

"Thanks much," he said. Finn skewered the meet chunks with a thin stick and held them above the fire. "I take it you like yours medium-rare?"

The vampire laughed. "You guessed it." She pulled a strawberry out of the bag and drained it of its red color with little effort.

They sat in utter silence for a while, both of their gazes fixated on the flames. "You know, Marcy," Finn began.

"Hmm?"

"You said that you hated the fact that you were in love with a human. I know that it's really hard for you sometimes and…I mean…we could change that, you know…" He wanted desperately to suck the words back into his throat as soon as they escaped his lips.

Surprisingly, Marceline remained calm, the dancing fire reflecting in her eyes. "Please, Finn," she whispered, her voice sounding uncharacteristically weak. "Please don't even start this conversation right now."

Finn didn't say a word, but continued to slowly turn the stick over the heat of the fire. When it was finished cooking, he placed it on top of the plastic bag and they helped themselves to all of the food that was available. The couple sat in silence and ate, their gazes like their thoughts: completely fixed elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Why won't she ever talk to me about this? It's really important, but she just won't listen. And Jake flips every time I bring it up. Ugh! It's a tough decision, and I have to make it all by myself! This really sucks…_

"Yo, space case," Marceline began. She placed both her hands on either side of the boy's head and shook it. "You alive in there?" she spoke into his ear.

Finn's porcelain eyes widened and he looked around at all the trees that surrounded them. "Huh?"

"What is it with you and zoning out all the time?" the vampire laughed. "Day dreaming, are you?" Then she gave him a wink.

Finn couldn't stop his cheeks from warming into a blush. He noticed that Marceline was staring at him intently, so he leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Please don't tell me it's about all that immortality crap that you've been obsessing over lately." A single strand of long black hair fell in front of her eye. She reached up to brush it out of her face, but Finn beat her to it, taking it gently in his fingers and placing it behind her ear. "Thanks, love," she said, her fangs going up into a grin.

"Love? Huh, that's a new one," Finn observed, the words leaving his mouth quickly.

Marceline bumped her elbow into his side. "You're changing the subject, human. Tell me what has you so entranced."

Finn brushed his tongue across his lips and fixed his eyes on the ground. "I was just thinking about Jake. We've been having it out lately," he lied.

Marceline locked her eyes on his, causing the boy to bring his gaze up to meet her. She studied his eyes intently for a moment, and then tilted the corner of her lips into a slight frown. "Liar."

"Am not," Finn expressed childishly.

The girl couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's innocence, and rolled her eyes as Finn gave her a look while catching her in the act of trying not to giggle. "You are so!" She raised her voice as she laughed.

A sigh of relief escaped the human's lungs as the conversation took a relieving turn from serious and heated, to something that they made a joke of. "I was not," Finn played.

"Ohhh no," she teased. "I don't think so, boy. You will admit that you were thinking about immortality…or else." The vampire hissed quietly into his ear and exposed her razor sharp fangs.

Goosebumps arouse up and down Finn's arms. "Make me," he stuttered, his mind unsure of whether that answer was a good idea or not.

She laughed and placed her hands under his armpits, gripping him tightly. "Alright."

Before Finn could blink, he was being lifted into the air. His heartbeat quickened as he watched the bright orange campfire shrink smaller and smaller beneath his feet. His back was shoved against the sandpaper-like bark of a tree, and he blinked in awe as Marceline's face was brought only an inch from his. They were floating only a few feet from the top of a pine tree, Finn pressed against the trunk, Marcy's body holding him tightly in place.

"You were saying?" she pressed.

"I was saying that I think you should make me." Finn gave her an arrogant look, which the vampire disregarded. She pressed herself even tighter against the boy, his body so secure that Marceline released her grip from his sides and pressed her hands against the tree to either side of his head. Finn's breathing grew shallow as he was being crushed, but for some reason it was simply a small detail that he didn't care about at the moment.

"So tell me," she whispered.

"Nope," Finn managed to utter.

Marceline brushed her lips gently against his, and then brought her head back to press their foreheads together. It was only a few seconds before their mouths were molded together, kissing each other hard. Finn felt his body move suddenly and pulled away. He was placed on his back on top of a thick branch, and then Marceline joined him, crawling on top of him and keeping his body down with her knees. She chuckled at the human's entranced expression and straddled him. "I get a kick out of you and your mortal human self, you know. It's kind of adorable."

"Really?" Finn asked, surprise clear in his tone.

"Well yeah. I think you're awesome. Why do you think I'm dating you?"

Finn raised an eyebrow in contemplation, and then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

Marceline sighed. "You guess nothing. It's true, wienie, now accept it for what it is."

The boy offered no response except a single nod, but to Marcy that was satisfactory.

"Good," she said. She bent down to kiss his forehead lovingly and intertwined her fingers with his. Marceline gently lifted herself off of him, hovering just a few inches above his body. "C'mon, you."

Finn stood up and walked into her outstretched arms, which she tenderly wrapped around him. They soared away from the branch and floated idly in midair. "I love you, Marcy," he said sweetly.

The vampire laughed and rolled her eyes. "I love you too, nerd." She brushed her cheek against his, her soft hair tickling his face. "You know, I often wonder why I hang with nerds like you. I used to be hardcore, like in a gang and stuff, and now I spend my time hanging out with a goody-two-shoes human." She stuck her tongue out. "But…" she started after a while. "I guess I'm in love with that goody-two-shoes human, so it's all good."

She presented a wicked smile and leaned in to kiss him. Just before her lips touched Finn's, she took her arms out from underneath him, sending him falling through the air. A deafening scream escaped his throat as he fell, his limbs flailing about him like tree twigs on a windy day. Just before he was about to hit the ground, he felt the familiarity of thin, cool arms wrapped around him. His heartbeat was out of control, thumping loud enough to be heard a mile away in the silence of the woods.

Marceline brought him close to her and stroked his head. "You've got to control your breathing, Finn. You're hyperventilating."

"I-I," he struggled to say as he attempted to catch his breath. "I wonder—why!"

The girl burst out laughing and hugged Finn closer to her. "C'mon, you know I'd never let anything happen to you. It's just all in good fun."

Finn gripped Marceline's neck even tighter and kept his eyes on her face. At that moment, the ground felt like an enemy, a villain that was out to hurt him, and so much as glancing at it made him nauseous. Besides, he didn't want to give the earth below the satisfaction of making him sick. "Yeah…good fun," he mimicked.

"Silly human," was what she responded with.

There was a sudden chill as a light breeze waved its way through the trees, causing the familiar melody of rattling leaves to play throughout the forest. The full moon shone brightly as it had all night, its silver rays beaming through the branches and illuminating everything in an eerie light. Finn had been admiring the moon on the flight to the woods earlier, thinking to himself that he had never seen it that big or that bright, and the childish thought dancing through his brain on what he could do if he could just grab it and keep it in his pocket. "I honestly don't think that being immortal seems that bad," he stated, the color of his eyes becoming silver as they reflected the moonlight. "I mean, look how beautiful this place is. Why would you ever want to leave?" He knew in the back of his head that bringing it up again was practically masochistic, but he realized that it would continue to eat away at him until he had this conversation with her.

"Are you serious, Finn? I told you to just drop it and not bring this stupid subject up again!" She released him from her grip and the boy hit the ground with a thud.

He lay there in a daze for a moment, his chest aching, and then stood up and rubbed his neck. "Well we can't avoid this topic forever, Marceline. It's important to me, and I honestly think you should just try and hear me out!"

The vampire's face flushed red with anger, her bony fingers bending into fierce claw-like shapes, and then unbending again. "Just…just stop, Finn! I don't want to hear it!"

"Oh my Glob, Marcy! Just listen to me for two seconds!"

"Shut up!" she yelled. "You are just so relentless! This is all you ever want to talk about anymore, and I am so sick of it! Can't we just be together and love each other and be happy without all this freakin' drama?!"

Finn's breathing became heavier and he felt his palms begin to go damp with sweat. "That's what I'm trying to do! I love you and I want to be with you, and that is the only reason that I'm trying to talk to you about this in the first place! I don't just want to be with you for however many years it is until I die, I want to be with you until you die, which you probably never will! And you don't seem to get that!"

"I get that, Finn! But did you ever stop and think about what I want? _I_ don't want you to be immortal! I want you to be human and live a happy human life and die eventually, like all humans do!"

A single tear dropped from Finn's eye and slid down his cheek, but whether he was crying because of anger or sadness, he couldn't tell. "Do you just not want to be with me or something?"

"What?" Marceline scoffed, her voice defensive as though she was being wrongly accused. "Of course I want to be with you. I want to be with you more than anything. Nothing in the world would make me happier than being with you forever, Finn. But there's no way that I'm going to let you doom yourself to a horrible life like the one I've got. I won't stand for it. And that's something that you don't seem to get." Her voice was a bit softer now, but there was still a lot of harshness to it.

"I don't think it's fair that you get to tell me that I want and don't want. That's my choice, not yours!"

"You honestly think that you know what you want?!" She cut him off. "You have no idea, so stop pretending that you even have the slightest clue as to what immortality really is! You don't know the half of it, or how horrible it truly is. So stop!"

Finn crossed his arms over his chest. "It wouldn't be horrible if I got to spend eternity with you, Marceline."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him for a moment, and then jerked her heads to look away. "You don't know what you want," she repeated.

"Well that's honestly not your choice," he spat. Then he paused, filling the air with a dead silence. "I make up my own mind, not you."

The girl glared at him. "I'm done talking about this. In fact, I'm…I'm done talking to you! I've asked you a hundred times to not bring this up, and you keep doing it! I'm done, Finn. I'm done with this conversation, I'm done with the drama…and I'm done with you. I can't do it anymore. Just…just leave me alone, and stay away from me!" Tears streamed down her pale face one after another. Her hands trembled slightly, but it was noticeable enough for Finn to see.

The human's heart stopped, his lungs ceased to fill with air, and his eyes remained unblinking and focused somewhere in the distance. He couldn't think, and his entire body became completely numb. "Marcy…" he stuttered weakly.

She simply shook her head, drops of salt water dripping off her chin. "Just leave me alone, Finn." With that, she vanished, leaving behind nothing but the sweet scent of strawberries and a brokenhearted human in the middle of the forest.


End file.
